1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental saliva ejector tubes, and more particularly, to vacuum sockets for releasably receiving dental saliva ejector tubes for applying a source of vacuum thereto.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
In the dental profession, dentists must remove accumulated saliva, water, and other fluids from a patient""s mouth, both to keep the work area clear and to avoid the need for the dental patient to swallow such fluids. Typically, the dentist makes use of a dental saliva ejector tube, along with an associated vacuum line, for such purpose. Examples of devices proposed in the past for use by dentists in removing fluids from the patient""s mouth are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,873,528 to Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,735 to Burt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,115 to McKelvey, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,328 to Kutner.
In one commonly used form of dental saliva ejector tube, one end of the dental saliva ejector tube is bent to form an inverted U-shape and is inserted into the patient""s mouth to aspirate collected fluids. The second, or lower end, of the dental saliva ejector tube is typically inserted into a rubber fitting or grommet secured to a vacuum line. The vacuum line may include a valve for selectively closing off the vacuum. Once the dental saliva ejector tube is inserted into the rubber fitting, the dentist may, from time to time, twist or rotate the lower end of the dental saliva ejector tube within such fitting in order to change the angle at which the upper end of the dental saliva ejector tube extends from the rubber fitting. The aforementioned dental saliva ejector tubes are currently commercially available, for example, from Spencer-Meade located in Westbury, N.Y. under the model number 951-9250; these dental saliva ejector tubes are adapted to be inserted into vacuum line sockets that are commercially available by Spencer-Meade located in Westbury, N.Y. under the model number 951-9220.
The aforementioned dental saliva ejector tubes are disposable, and a fresh dental saliva ejector tube is used for each new patient. Because they are disposable, and because a dentist may use many of such dental saliva ejector tubes each day, it is desirable that the dental saliva ejector tube itself be of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. The present inventor has noted that many dentists, dental technicians, and dental assistants experience difficulty inserting the lower end of the dental saliva ejector tube. The rubber fitting or grommet has an opening that is undersized relative to the diameter of the dental saliva ejector tube in order to form a tight seal about the lower end of the dental saliva ejector tube. In addition, the dental saliva ejector tube must be somewhat pliant, rather than rigid, so that the upper half of the tube can be bent into the aforementioned inverted U-shape. The pliancy of the dental saliva ejector tube makes it more difficult to force the lower end of the dental saliva ejector tube into the opening of the rubber fitting.
A further problem experienced by dentists is that such dental saliva ejector tubes sometimes become inadvertently dislodged from the rubber fitting or grommet, as when the vacuum line becomes temporarily snagged on an object and is pulled away from the patient""s mouth. In such instances, the dental saliva ejector tube must be reinserted back into the rubber fitting, thereby interrupting the procedure in which the dentist was engaged.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a socket of a vacuum line for removably receiving an end of a dental saliva ejector tube which simplifies the insertion of the dental saliva ejector tube into the socket.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a vacuum line socket which allows the dental saliva ejector tube to be easily removed therefrom when a dentist has finished working upon a dental patient.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a dental saliva ejector tube assembly wherein it is less likely to inadvertently dislodge the dental saliva ejector tube from the vacuum line socket.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a dental saliva ejector tube assembly having the aforementioned advantages while retaining a simple and inexpensive construction.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent to those of skill in the art as the description of the present invention proceeds.
Briefly described, and in accordance with the preferred embodiments thereof, the present invention relates to a vacuum line socket and dental saliva ejector tube assembly that includes a dental saliva ejector tube having a first end for being inserted into a patient""s mouth and having a second end. The assembly also includes a vacuum line socket having first and second opposing ends and a central passage extending therebetween along a central axis. The first end of the vacuum line socket includes a vacuum port for being coupled to a source of a vacuum; this port is preferably barbed to form a snug fit with a vacuum hose. The second end of the vacuum line socket forms a socket for receiving the second end of the dental saliva ejector tube. Optionally, the vacuum line socket may include a valve for selectively closing the central passage extending therethrough to shut down the vacuum, as when the dental saliva ejector tube is being changed, or is not being used.
In one form of the invention, a lever is pivotally secured to the vacuum line socket. The lever includes a first end adapted to be operated by a user, and an opposing second end. Operation of the first end of the lever by the user moves the second end of the lever away from the central axis to allow the second end of the ejector tube to be inserted into, or removed from, the vacuum line socket. The second end of the lever is adapted to engage the second end of said dental saliva ejector tube, except in those instances when the user moves the first end of the lever away from the central axis. A biasing member may be used to bias the second end of the lever toward the central axis for urging the second end of the lever toward the ejector tube.
In one particular form of the invention, the second end of the lever is formed with a sharpened tip to dig into, and engage, the sidewall of the ejector tube proximate the lower end of the ejector tube. In yet another form of the invention, the lever is replaced with a slide member that slides across the vacuum line socket to selectively engage, or disengage, the sidewall of the ejector tube.